Albus Serverus Potter à Poudelard, 1er Année
by Momographie
Summary: Titre provisoire, OS pour le moment, Suite dans le futur. Albus Potter se promène dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, il découvre alors quelque chose de surprenant et d'impossible et pourtant...


Albus Serverus Potter était un garçon comme les autres, à ceci près que son père n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Mais fort heureusement, personne l'emmerdait avec la célébrité de son père, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Pour la majorité des gens, la honte pour sa famille de Gryffondor, Sauf pour sa famille et en particulier son père.

Ce jour là, Un mois, quatre jours, une heure, deux minutes et sept secondes après sa répartition, il se promenait dans les sous-sols du château, Poudlard. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il c'était perdu, mais il s'en fichait. Il finirait bien par trouver une sortie un jour ou l'autre.

Soudain il se figea, _des voix ? Dans ce coin reculé ? Était-il tombé sur la tête _?

S'approchant du mur à sa droite d'où semblait provenir les voix, il tendit l'oreille :

- … murs !

- Bien James, t'a trouvé ça tout seul ?

_James ? son frère ? Que fout-il là ?_

- La ferme, Sirius ! Il faut trouver un autre passage !

- Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver à cette conclusion !

- Ça suffit tout les deux !

- Calme Remus, on ne fait rien de mal !

- Même mort faut que vous vous chamaillé !

_Mort ? Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Et qui sont ces gens ?_

- De toutes façons, il n'y a pas d'autre passage, il n'y a que des murs ici.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écrièrent les trois premières voix.

_Hein ??????????????_

- Lui-même !

- S'il-vous plaît Professeur, dîtes-moi que vous n'êtes pas mort ?

- Je suis navré Lily, mais je le suis, tout comme Serverus Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks, Cédric Diggory, Fred Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Dobby et Hedwige.

- Heu, on tient tous dans cette petite pièce ?

- Il semblerait.

- Houhou !

- Il semblerait que cette chouette veule nous dire quelque chose !

- Vraiment Potter ?

_Potter ? James Potter ? Mon grand-père ? Mais comment ?!_

- Ne commencez pas…

- Si seulement j'avais mon œil ! Je pourrai voir à travers la cloison s'il y a quelqu'un !

- Comme si quelqu'un nous écoute !

_Dois-je révéler ma présence ? Et si c'était un piège ?_

- Va faire profiter de ta mauvaise humeur à quelqu'un d'autre Black !

_Sirius Black ? Le Parrain de Papa ?_

-J'en ai marre ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Faîtes quelque chose ?

- Je voudrai bien, mais je n'ai plus ma baguette !

- Dommage que je n'ai plus de pétard !

- Weasley ?

- Oui professeur ?

- Gardez vos blagues !

- Bien Professeur !

_Bon je me lance :_

- Qui est là ?

_Brillant Albus, brillant, très original !_

- Qui est là ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Je m'appelle Albus Serverus Potter, vous êtes dans les sous-sols de Poudlard !

- Potter ? Comme Harry et James Potter ?

- Oui, Harry est mon père et James mon grand père, sauf si vous parlez de mon frère, James Sirius Potter.

- Heu, du père de Harry, en quel année en est ?

- En 2017 ! En octobre, le premier octobre.

- Quoi ! Répondirent plusieurs voix !

- Albus ? Est-ce que tu es mort ?

- Pas que je sache !

- Pourrais-tu nous sortir de là ?

- Je ne crois pas me connaitre suffisamment en sortilège, mais je peux ramener quelqu'un !

- Non, cela prendrait trop de temps, sort ta baguette, je vais te guider !

- D'accord, c'est fait et maintenant ?

- Pointe ta baguette sur le mur et dit…

- Attendez Albus, regardez, il y a un serpent sur cette brique, il faut demander au mur de s'ouvrir en Fourchelangs !

- Et où tu trouves un Fourchelangs Servilus ?

- Arrête de l'appeler Comme ça !

- Je suis un Fourchelangs, dit Albus.

- Pardon ?

- Mon père m'a transmis ça à ma naissance, James en ai un aussi, mais il ne le sait Pas encore !

- Pourrais-tu ouvrir ce mur ?

- Je suppose ! !

Progressivement, le mur s'ouvrit, pierre par pierre pour révéler : dix personne, un elfe de maison et une chouette qui vint aussitôt se poser sur l'épaule d'Albus.

_Non d'une chouette !_

- Merci jeune homme, dit l'un des sorciers d'une voix douce. C'était le plus vieux.

_Ça doit être Dumbledore._

- Alors, comme ça tu serais mon petit fils ? dit un homme en tendant une main à Albus _(NDA, le jeune, pas le vieux, vous suivez ? :-P)_

_Surement mon grand-père, il a l'air plus jeune que Papa._

- Il semblerait, ravi de vous rencontrer !

- Moi de même.

- Et si ce gamin nous ramenait à la surfasse ?

_Cet homme connaît-il le champoing ?_

- Calme Rogue ! En fait, quel âge a ton père maintenant ?

_Je le reconnais, c'est Sirius, il semble aller mieux que sur la photo que papa garde dans son bureau._

- 37 ans ! Quand je vais lui raconter ça ! S'écria Albus, fou de joie.

[fin, avec suite possible dans le futur]


End file.
